Bhutan Jii
Bhutan Jii was a male human native of Baraben Prime and the childhood best friend of Ejjina Mexonber-Quad whom he grew up alongside as the boy next door in the village of Golding. He first appears in the book Rhapsody accompanying Ejjina as she goes on her Quad Quest around the galaxy as then appears in Kingmaker as well. He becomes a principle character in his own right as the chief protagonist in Birth of a Starship. Personal Information Like Ejjina he raised in the sleepy seaside town of Golding in Kakabaka Bay. He was not born here though, instead he immigrated from the colony moon of Inpu, which orbits the gas giant Hathor in the Baraben system whist still a toddler. His parents had met at an Oysoyer United game. A smaller boy Bhutan was more studious then others in his year and constantly studied. His hobbies included making up stories, usually for Ejjina, and building model starships. This hobby eventually led to him designing his own starships, which he decided is what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Like his parents Bhutan is a Sihk, and normally wears his long hair in a turban. His mother is a teacher. He is fluent in Amglish, Esperanto and Urdu. In 322AE he married Harmony Ait-Alia. In 323AE his twin boys Solomon and Sirius were born. In 324AE his daughter Kida Jovi Jii was born. Then in 327AE a second set of twin's, Belle and Blossom, arrived. Rhapsody In Rhapsody Bhutan is Ejjina's best friend and disapproves of her relationship with Avenant Dru'Pala'Siro. He is one of the few to stand by her as she begins to show Quad abilities and eventually accompanies her on her Quad Quest around the galaxy. Ultimately he and Ejjina get close to falling in love, even attending their senior prom together, but decide to remain friends and he begins a relationship with Jaya. By the end of the book he has decided to go into starship design and applies to Baraben Prime Star Command Technial College in order to follow these dreams as a non-commissioned officer. Kingmaker Bhutan went to Camp Berlinsberg to complete his Basic Training where he was in Beta Unit. Towards the end he ha sprained his ankle and was covered in bruises, but was top of his unit academically. He considered quitting, but saw it through to the end. He starts his training at the Baraben Prime Star Command Technical College in 314AE while posted on "permanent learning assignment." In 316AE he is on the verge of proposing to Jaya when they are attacked by the Cameron Syndicate. He escapes when some off duty marines come to their aid, but Jaya is killed. Birth of a Starship In 317AE he moves away from Golding to a small apartment in Resolute as the pain of staying in a town with the memories of Jaya was too great. In his last semester he had worked on refitting the ScSS Boshell. He graduates alongside his friend Jovi Dru'Anya'Byon from the Baraben Prime Star Command Technical College in Syropha 318AE. At some point before his graduation he had been promoted to the non-commissioned rank of Petty Officer. Upon his graduation he was assigned to the Royal Baraben Prime Shipyards as Design, Construction and Corporate Liaison Assistant Chief. His immediate superior officer was Master Chief Petty Officer Ciros Dru'Ins'Botek. He performed so well that in September 318AE he was sent as the representative of the Royal Baraben Prime Shipyards to Orsimo to be part of the first general meetings about the Pegasus Class. In October 318AE he came up with the idea for the Duel Power Matrix. In 319AE he was given command of the ScSS Desimus and ProFly sponsored him to prove his theory. He did and the DMP was offically signed off by Star Command. In 319AE he moved intothe penthouse of the Hollinswood Hills Apartment Complex in Quetico City. At around this time he was contacted by the Ovita Consortium who offered to make him a clone of his dead girlfriend Jaya. By November 319AE he was promoted to Chief Petty Officer. He was made the lead name on building a Voldemork military vessel. He finished work on it in Ustinoq 320AE and received rave reviews from the Voldemork representative Oomk. Using the bonus he received from this assignment he brought a percentage of a mining franchise as a long term investment. Following this he moved onto building a five star executive transport called the Silvercross that he nicknamed the Valentine. On this contract he met Harmony Ait-Alia. They formed an instant connection and by December 320AE Harmony had moved into his apartment. In 321AE he reinvested his money from the mining franchise back into it, and pooled his money with Harmony to buy into a second one. On Christmas Day 321AE he proposed to Harmony and she accepted. On 8th Ustinoq 322AE they got married on the Kings private yacht, the Glorious Gloriessa. In Syropha 322AE the Silvercross was launched and he was given race reviews. He reinvested his bonus payments into the mining franchises he had invested in. He was reassigned to work on the Pegasus Class ScSS Tzaphqiel. He was initially in charge of the auxiliary craft but soon rose to become the second in command of the whole project. On 12th Ques 323AE Harmony gave birth to twin boys, Solomon and Sirius. Soon after he was almost killed by the clone Twyn at the shipyards as her pre-programmed conditioning kicked in. In February 324AE Harmony gave birth to a daughter, Kida Jovi Jii, named after their friend Jovi whom had been killed. Shortly after they all moved into a custom built home in Royal Sherport. He was awarded The Flaming Rose award for being the best young starship engineer in 324AE. In February 325AE the Tzaphqiel was launched and soon after he was promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer and given command of a new contract, to design and construct the ScSS Seraphic. Whilst working on the Seraphic he also taught engineering at the Star Command Academy. He also became a qualified shuttle pilot. On 30th Ustinoq 327AE he was involved in an accident, he was knocked unconscious and left in hospital for 2 days and then had to undergo an mandatory 4 week medical absence. He took the time to take his family to his birth world of Inpu. In Ques they learnt they were having a second set of twins, girls this time. One was going to be born blind, deaf and with a hereditary lung disease so Harmony had an operation to have these aspects of the child's biology repaired. The twins, Belle and Blossom, were born two weeks late on 31st December 327AE. Screaming Into The Night He greets Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad upon her arrival aboard the ScSS Seraphic and gives her a brief tour before handing over command of the newly built ship to her. He gives her a parting gift of an umpata egg. During the fallout from the Naz'Jil's first contact and Ibudab's death on uplink with his family. Duquam (book) It is revealed he greeted Jovan Johnson, Veri Dru'Heirt'Odii, Selena Gomez, Andre Ivanovich and Nadia Ivanova on Christmas Eve 328AE as they came aboard the ScSS Seraphic along with Sorvel, Son of Yuvel, Serena de Lauda and Pressia Dru’Jye’Olto. He later sent a message to his wife, Harmony Ait-Alia. Family His parents live in Golding. He marries Harmony Ait-Alia and has five children, Sirius Jii, Solomon Jii, Kida Jovi Jii, Belle Jii and Jii]. Behind-The-Scenes Bhutan was a character designed for a single purpose, to introduce Ejjina Mexonber-Quad to the ScSS Seraphic in the first episode of the series. There had been a history between the characters and the throwaway line of dialogue "my mother wonders how we never got together" which prompted his inclusion in Rhapsody as a potential love interest. The cardboard cutout of a character had grown significantly by the end of the book and that process continued through Kingmaker and The Birth of a Starship. Category:Star Command Officers Category:Baraben Prime citizen